


There's Something about Jack

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants Jack ^_~</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something about Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Brynn for the beta ^_^
> 
> I kept reading stories where everyone wanted a piece of Daniel's ass *g* and as much ass I think said as is quite edible, I really thought it was about time to do the same to Jack *g* (yes, I like Jack's ass, I think it's quite cute and nicely... um, sorry, ranting again *g*)

**  
_Part 1_   
**

"Colonel O'Neill? Are you in there?"

Jack held his breath hoping that Carter would just go away. He figured he was lucky as it seemed the hallway outside was silent again. Jack checked his watch. It had been what? Most of a day since they'd gotten back from that weird planet? And it had started shortly after that. It was probably because that damned flower thing had blown pollen into his face.

People had been sniffing at him. So much that Jack had stepped aside and checked his own odor. Sure, he could use a bath, but still, they'd just gotten back from a mission. So he'd decided that he'd have a shower right after the post-mission medical check-up.

A check-up that had been weirder than weird. Normally Jack considered Dr. Fraiser to be the SGC's resident female version of Napoleon, all business and a dictator to the fingertips. Still, she'd been far more pleasant than usually. Actually, that had been the scary part. Not only had she sniffed him, no, she had pretty much stayed glued to his side the whole time, trying to get as close as humanly possible.

Not that Jack would normally mind. Janet Fraiser was a beautiful woman. Only problem was, Jack just couldn't bring himself to see her as anything but the woman who had the most intimate knowledge of his physiology. He'd more or less fled the infirmary, having been thoroughly spooked by the whole incident.

So... he'd hidden in his team's locker room, glad that, because Hammond had wanted a word with him before their medical check-up, there were none of his friends there at the moment. They'd all had their showers and gone on to whatever tasks they had that needed completion. Problem was he couldn't stay there forever. The door didn't lock and there was nothing to hide behind.

From that point on everything had taken a turn from odd to surreal, detouring around weird. Which was why he was currently hiding in his office, lights off and door locked. Everyone was acting... strange around him. The first couple of times he'd just pushed it away as being his imagination playing tricks on him. For cryin' out loud, Hammond hadn't sniffed him. Nor had Sam or Teal'c. At least he hadn't thought they had... Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Everyone he'd passed in the hallways of the SGC, since returning through the gate, had acted really odd. The final straw had been running into Major Davis who was here to go through next year's budget with the General. The man normally kept a respectful distance from Jack, as if he wasn't entirely sure how to handle Jack's attitude. Not that Jack minded, the man was a capable soldier, but did everything by the book. Jack? Pretty much the opposite.

He'd been deep in thoughts about what was going on when Davis had stopped him. The man had crowded Jack's personal space and even though Jack was taller, he'd felt the other man had been... looming over him.

"Colonel, are you in there?" Carter's voice broke through Jack's jumbled thoughts. No, move right along... there's *no one* here. Holding his breath Jack listened for anything that might tell him that Carter was leaving this time. Ten minutes later and still no sound from the other side of the door and Jack allowed himself to relax a little.

The sniffing had been one thing. The sniffing he could have lived with... it was the looks and the ...groping. At first he'd just thought it was... accidental. But how could they all be accidents when at least three marines had brushed against his ass, two airmen had bumped against him in the elevators...?

Suddenly the phone rang and Jack felt as if his heart was trying to escape through his throat. Well, he may as well, there was no excuse for not picking up his phone... it could be an emergency.

"Colonel?" Janet's voice rang through the line.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

"I... need you to come down so I can get another blood test..." she said, trailing off.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Wasn't the first one good enough?"

"I found something in your blood work, Colonel, I need to check and see if it's constant or changing in any way." Janet sounded worried.

"Is that really necessary?" He didn't want to go down to the infirmary. He didn't want to risk running into people on his way.

"I'm aware of the problem, Colonel," Janet said. "Or at least I suspect it."

"Oh?" That might have been the best news he'd had all day.

"Your blood is high on pheromones," Janet explained.

"Pheromones?" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, though even that shouldn't be enough to make people act the way they are... even though the levels are off the chart."

"So you... know?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yes, I know, because after you left the infirmary, I could think clearly again." She sighed deeply. "So I went over your blood sample and kept digging until I found this."

"So I'm not going crazy?" Jack asked with relief.

"I doubt that, Colonel. Has it gotten worse?"

"Well, Major Davis invited me out for dinner," Jack grunted.

"That's... nice?" Janet sounded puzzled.

"Well, I don't think dinner was *all* he had in mind," Jack snorted.

"Oh dear," gasped Janet, "that bad?"

"Hey, I'm not a bad date," Jack defended himself.

Janet's voice was full of laughter as she answered. "I'm sure you aren't, Colonel, but if I could have another blood sample, I might be able to work something out."

"But I don't wanna go down to the infirmary," whined Jack.

The line was silent for a moment. "I could send someone up?"

"Like who?" Jack hadn't noticed anyone lately who was immune to whatever had infected him.

"Is there no one you trust enough to let close to you?"

"Well, I haven't seen either Daniel or Teal'c react to it, but it's been a few hours since I've seen either," Jack admitted hesitantly.

"Tell you what Colonel," Janet began then paused and Jack could hear her talk to someone in the background. A moment later she was back. "It so happens I've got Daniel here at the moment and he's agreed to come take a blood sample from you, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure... I think I can handle Daniel," grinned Jack. Maybe Daniel was immune to it? Well, of course, because someone upstairs didn't like Jack. Daniel would of course be immune. The only guy Jack *wanted* to react like everyone else currently was and the guy would be naturally immune to it.

Janet hung up and Jack sat back to wait for the arrival of his friend. Ten minutes later a light knock on the door drew him back to attention.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Jack," Daniel's voice was low but clear.

Jack stood and opened the door for the other man, then closed it quickly again.

"Is it really as bad as Janet says it is?" Daniel inquired as he put down the kit Dr. Fraiser obviously had given him.

"Well, so far I've had a few run-ins with people sniffing me and a few improper dinner invites..." Jack joked.

"Oh? No one you wanted to take up on the offer?" Daniel threw him a quick look from under his lashes.

'Only if you're offering...' thought Jack, then shook his head. "Dunno, Major Davis' offer was quite tempting," he grinned, for the first time in hours feeling a little better.

"Paul?!" Daniel gave him a strange look.

'First name basis, what the hell...?' Jack squashed the urge to ask. "*Major* Davis, yes," he answered testily.

"It's just..." Daniel snickered. "It's just that he's scared beyond words when it comes to you."

Jack snorted. "Well, he didn't seem scared."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any further questions.

"So... you're not feeling anything...?" Jack tried not to sound disappointed.

"Eh... no, can't say that I do," answered Daniel, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Oh," Jack sat back in his chair as Daniel moved over to his side, preparing to take the blood samples. All the while Jack was hyperaware of the other man's closeness, the fingers brushing over his skin, pushing the sleeve of his t-shirt up a little more. The prick of the needle was hardly felt, everything overpowered by the nearness and touch of Daniel's hands and body.

Jack wondered idly if it might be connected to whatever was in his blood. Then again, there was a reason why Jack wasn't touching Daniel as much as he used to. And it didn't all have to do with the rumors on base. Hell, he'd have to ask the Doc for a prescription for Viagra if he was to be doing what the rumors said he did. No, not just the rumors about him and Daniel, but also the fact that Jack couldn't touch the other man anymore without wanting to keep it up, without feeling a pang of loss every time he let go again. So Jack had gotten used to touching less. Except the few times when it got to be too much and a quick pat on a shoulder or a ruffle of the soft hair was necessary to keep him sane.

Jack came back to reality as he noticed that even though Daniel had seemingly taken the last sample, he hadn't let go of Jack's arm, the fingers around his wrist were slowly stroking back and forth.

"Do you need... anymore?" Jack asked, trying to keep his mind from making helpful suggestions as to what he could offer the linguist.

Daniel jolted away, looking for all in the world like a deer caught in the headlights. "Eh... no, tha-that's all."

"So...?" Jack felt deprived as Daniel let go of him.

Daniel shook his head as if to clear it. "Is there... anything else I can do for you?"

Jack sighed and checked his watch. "I'd love a shower, but somehow I don't think that's such a hot idea at the moment." The tension of his body would go but he couldn't risk running into anyone in the showers... not with people behaving the way they were.

"Um... it's late, I'm sure we could... think of something?" Daniel bit his lower lip. "If it would make you feel better I could wait in the locker room while you shower..." he trailed off.

Did Jack trust Daniel at the moment? Considering that he seemed to be immune to whatever it was that had everyone else sniffing Jack like dogs in heat, unfortunately, yes. Apart from being a little absentminded and a bit more touchy-feely than normally, Daniel had pretty much acted like himself. What could be safer? Not for the first time it crossed Jack's mind that the one guy he wouldn't mind getting those reactions from was the one guy who seemed immune.

"It's a possibility..." Jack shrugged. Until now what had happened merely made him uneasy, it wasn't as if anyone had assaulted him.

"I could drop you off there, go to the infirmary and be back in no time, Jack," Daniel offered.

Jack nodded. Sure, why not? His post mission shower was most of a day ago and it had been quick out of need to run and hide. Just for once Jack was lucky enough to get from the office to their locker room without running into anyone, not that he would've noticed since his world had narrowed down to the warm, firm grip on his arm.

Jack closed the door to the locker room and not for the first time he was glad that as the flag team of the SGC, SG-1 had been blessed with a private room. Quickly stripping his clothes and grabbing a towel, Jack went into the small shower room. Soon the hot water cascaded down over his tired muscles and for the first time in a day he drew a deep breath, let it out slowly and relaxed his entire body.

Just for the time being life was okay. No one was sniffing him, no one was trying to shoot him, and no alien species were trying to invade earth. All there was to it was this little room, four walls and the hot spray from the shower head above him.

Jack wondered for a little while if perhaps whatever that damned flower had left in his system was affecting his own mind as well. Then again, the only one he was attracted to was still Daniel and that hadn't just occurred today. Jack wasn't even sure when it had begun. Actually, he had the sneaking suspicion that some of it originated as far back as the first time they'd met. Back then Jack had been surprised at the amount of determination he'd seen in Daniel. Then he hadn't seen the man for a year, though his mind had occasionally strayed to him.

There had been nights where Jack had been sitting on the roof, watching the stars, where he'd wondered if Daniel was happy with his new life. From what little he'd known back then about the other man, this new life, however hard it might be, could only be better. He was sure none of the Abydonians were laughing at Daniel, at least not in the way the archaeological society had.

Actually, coincidence had it that Daniel had been on his mind that night Samuels had come to bring him back to the base. And no matter how hard Jack had tried to act cool and suave when he'd seen the other man again, he knew deep down inside that that day he might have been able to fool Daniel, but now, years later, the man knew him too well.

That alone was a factor that had caused Jack to occasionally draw back from their friendship. He was afraid that somehow Daniel would see how Jack felt and even if the other man wouldn't consciously react to it, Jack feared it might drive a wedge between them. God only knew what Daniel would say if he knew how Jack felt about him. It had been okay back when they'd started out with their missions, but after all these years and nearly losing Daniel so many times... well, actually losing him for an entire year *again*..., well, safe to say, Jack was wary, almost constantly worried and he was afraid that he'd taken it out on Daniel once or twice... or more.

With a snort Jack smacked himself mentally. There was no way Daniel would suspect an attraction when Jack had been acting like a complete idiot, treating the younger man occasionally as a liability, sometimes as a nuisance. 'Yeah, Jack, you do a *fine* job of keeping the man in the dark.'

Jack was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Daniel returning. At first he just had the strange feeling of being watched and as he looked back over his shoulder, blinking water out of his eyes, he found Daniel standing in the opening to the showers. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the look on Daniel's face made Jack's inner alarms go off.

Then, all of the sudden, Daniel was gone, as if he'd never been there. Jack shook his head and grabbed the shampoo. He may as well finish up, get out and go back to hiding his sorry ass until Doc Fraiser found a cure for him. There was no reason for him to worry about...

"Jack...?"

The voice was low and for a moment Jack thought he'd been imagining it. Turning his head he found Daniel standing closely behind him, bathrobe clutched tightly closed in front of him. A slow look down told Jack all he needed to know. Bare legs, bare feet... Jack wasn't above betting that beneath that bathrobe, there would be nothing but bare skin... naked... Daniel...

Before Jack could do anything, Daniel seemed to have made up his mind, as he let go of the bathrobe, and almost with a defiant look in his blue eyes, shrugged out of it.

Jack couldn't stop staring, couldn't tear his eyes from the invitation to pure sin in front of him... or rather, behind him. Jack was suddenly acutely aware of his own state of undress. He wasn't even sure what was worst, that he had his ass to this man or if he turned around, he'd... Jack looked down his own body. Okay, maybe he should just keep his back to Daniel, who cared if he was flaunting his naked ass? If he turned around he'd be flaunting something else and then Daniel would most definitely know how Jack felt about him.

A firm grip landed on his shoulder, forcing him around. Jack closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. He'd thought, stupidly, that Daniel was somehow immune to whatever it was that attracted everyone else to Jack. Only problem was... he obviously wasn't. Shivering Jack felt strong arms encircling him, drawing him against a warm, wet body. Firm lips closed over his and a light, but demanding probing of tongue pushed, seeking he heat of his mouth. Before Jack could stop himself he gave into it, opened up and sucked on Daniel's tongue.

The low moan erupting from the other man was more than enough to set every nerve on fire. Jack's own arms finally came back to life and slipped up to draw Daniel impossibly closer. There was a little voice in the back of his head trying to get his attention, trying to tell him this was wrong. Something about Daniel not being in his right mind. Jack couldn't care less.

Jack leaned his head back against the tiled wall, reveling in the feel of Daniel exploring his neck, placing light bites on his skin. Not enough to mark him, but more than enough to send electricity through Jack's body. A moment later Jack had no idea whatsoever of who, what, where... and he really didn't care as Daniel pressed his own strong body against Jack's, making the both of them gasp as their erections collided and were caught between them.

When they finally let go for a moment, Daniel gently guided Jack around, and Jack placed his hands on the wall. A split second later he had Daniel's body plastered against his back, hands seemingly everywhere, harsh, hot breath against his neck. He heard, somewhere as if off in the distance, a bottle being uncapped and something cool and slippery was poured down his cleft. Jack didn't have time to argue before a strong finger followed it, sliding over the opening.

Jack felt somewhere that he should be mildly appalled by the noises escaping him, but it was all drowned out by the rolling waves of pleasure. It was as if his entire body was throbbing with need and Daniel was connected to that. It seemed that the younger man knew exactly what to do, where to touch, caress, to bring Jack the greatest pleasure.

The tip of the finger breached Jack and sent sparks through his body. Leaning forward he let his head hang down, eyes closed. Everything narrowed down to the heat of the pounding water and the pleasure of being touched this intimately.

Somewhere in Jack's mind the voice of sanity tried to tell him that it was wrong what they were doing. Not that he didn't want Daniel, but it seemed a little sudden and the shower on base couldn't exactly be called the right place. Sure, it was the showers reserved for SG-1, but that didn't prevent anyone from walking in on them.

A moment later Jack felt his mind go down in flames as his entire body reacted to Daniel's fingertip brushing over his prostate. One finger was replaced by two and Jack couldn't keep himself from moving against those fingers, pushing back, demanding more.

"Shh, it's okay, just go with the flow," Daniel whispered in his ear, voice low and husky.

Jack tried to find his own voice, tried to explain that he didn't *want* to wait. Still, all that came out was a moan born of loss as Daniel removed his fingers. Not that it mattered a heartbeat later, as something slippery and a good deal bigger than the fingers was pressed against his opening. Through the haze, Jack tried to make himself relax enough for it to not hurt, but he couldn't quite hold back a whimper.

Daniel slipped a hand around his waist, strong hand on Jack's abs and long, deft fingers rubbed and kneaded slowly, assuring him that he should take it easy, that he should relax.

"Daniel..." Jack's voice felt as raw as it sounded and it was getting utterly impossible to piece together a sentence, let alone anything that might sound like actual words.

"'s okay, Jack. Need to do this, won't hurt you..." Daniel's mumbled reply made next to no sense to Jack in the state he was in, but in some strange way it felt like the gospel truth.

"Trust... trust you," Jack forced out, feeling something odd soar through his body, though it was drowned out as Daniel began moving, pushing slowly forward and lazily drawing back. It was insane. Somewhere deep down inside, Jack understood and *knew* that. It wasn't a good idea to have sex in the showers on a military base, and even less so when the person he was with was another man. Then again, it didn't matter -- some kind of shield in his mind filtered out the sanity and simply went with the flow. And what a flow it was.

Jack nearly screamed when Daniel took a deep breath and pushed all the way inside. It felt like being split in two, but in all the good ways. The first burning pleasure turned into a needy feeling that only fueled Jack's need to see it to the end.

"Move," he mumbled, probably not very coherently. Still, Daniel got the idea and as Jack leaned against the cool tiles of the wall, Daniel withdrew a little, only to push back in a moment later. Two more thrusts and a change of angle and Jack thought the skies must have fallen, because all he was seeing were stars. Another thrust and Jack felt as if he couldn't breath, every brush against his prostate threatened to send him to the dark side of the moon. He wanted so much to touch Daniel, but he felt weak-kneed so he kept his hands firmly planted against the wall.

Daniel's hand, however, seemed to be everywhere at once. Fingers alternated between kneading Jack's muscles, gripping his hips with bruising force and occasionally straying up to play with Jack's nipples. The latter nearly had Jack passing out. All the sensations combined were driving him crazy. Still, it amazed him that he was able to hold back for as long as he was. With a strangled moan, he felt the burning of his body flare and as Daniel's fingers closed around his cock again, Jack simply closed his eyes and let go.

It seemed that Daniel wasn't far behind. A few more thrusts and he slumped against Jack, his breathing labored and loud in Jack's ears, hardly muted by the sound of the spray of the shower.

Had anyone asked Jack how long they simply stood there, Jack leaning on the wall, Daniel leaning on Jack, he wouldn't have been able to tell. It could have been minutes, hours, days... He still felt bereft the moment Daniel slid out of him.

Daniel was oddly mute and had trouble meeting Jack's eyes, but Jack was far too worn out to be able to concentrate on it. Deep down inside, he knew it was important, that he had to talk to Daniel, but it just didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment. Maybe the sex had fried the last of Jack's brain cells? Damn, but he really wanted a repeat performance. He couldn't remember ever having been that worn out from one session of sex alone.

"Daniel...?"

"Let's... let's get out of here," Daniel mumbled, pulling Jack towards the locker room. Jack didn't argue. The Mountain wasn't the place for the kind of heart to heart talk he knew they had to have. They could have a talk once they were dressed because naked Daniel wasn't exactly helping Jack focus on the important things.

In the locker room, Jack slowly pulled on a clean uniform, feeling as if his veins were full of lead. All he had left were his boots, but there was something seriously wrong. The room seemed to slide in and out of focus, as did Daniel.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was full of worry, but it sounded as if it came from far away.

The last thing that went through Jack's mind was the thought of asking Daniel to stand still... all three of him...

* * *

_  
**Part 2**   
_

* * *

Jack opened first one eye, then the other, then closed both of them again, deciding that the light was a little too bright to handle at the moment. He felt relaxed and content, though he was obviously in the infirmary, if the white sheets and boring walls were anything to judge by. He simply wasn't used to feeling that good and waking up here...

"Welcome back, Colonel."

Jack turned his head and finally managed to open his eyes. "Doc," he croaked.

Janet gave him a smile and offered him a glass of water, helping him push his pillow behind his back and sit up. Jack drank the water, feeling a lot better and decided to try his voice again.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Daniel alerted us and we brought you down from the locker room to the infirmary... you were completely gone," Janet explained, a line of worry marring her forehead.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered what had happened. It seemed very clear to him, though he wasn't sure what Daniel had told Fraiser. He felt the heat pleasantly roll through his body as he remember what they'd done... though he had to berate himself for having done it in the shower. Now, no matter how little he wanted to, he needed to find Daniel and have a talk with the other man. He knew he had to...had to know if Daniel really was interested...

Suddenly he realized that he might not be completely out of trouble yet. "Doc... the pheromone thingy?"

"Gone," Janet assured him. "When I tested your blood, all I found were endorphins." Janet shook his head. "And those levels were *way* off the chart."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Endorphins?"

"The body's very own happy-drug, Colonel."

"How long was I out?" Jack wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that.

"You've been sleeping for almost twenty hours," Janet said with a sigh. "To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. Dr. Warner and I ended up agreeing we'd let you sleep for the time being, since it seemed to be what you needed."

Jack's eyes widened. "*Twenty* hours?" Janet merely nodded.

Checking the chart, she started asking him the usual questions. Name, rank, serial number, blood type... just about anything he could be expected to answer.

"Verdict?" Jack finally asked. He was getting a little tired of the infirmary.

"I can't find anything wrong now," Janet began. "Your levels are back to normal."

"Oh, so I can go home?" Jack asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I can't let you go home alone, Colonel... I want to make sure that you're really okay and for that I'd like another twenty four hours before I turn you out on your own."

"I'll get Daniel to take me home... stay with me," Jack wheedled.

"I've already sent Daniel home a couple of hours ago," Janet apologized. "His levels were completely normal, although his endorphin level was spiking a little earlier as well." Janet sighed. "Last check revealed nothing, so I had someone take him home... obviously he was more or less immune to whatever it was that had the rest of the base..."

"Crazy for my ass?" Jack asked. He really didn't like that idea... the only one who would be allowed anywhere near his ass in the future was Daniel... that was, if he wanted it. Speaking of... "So you let Daniel go home?" Jack wondered if Daniel had told Janet anything... had told anyone at all what they'd done...

"Look... Janet, you know I hate being here when I'm not feeling sick and you know I'm going to drive you guys insane in no time..." Jack gave her his most pleading look. "Let me call Daniel... have an airman take me over to his apartment and I'll be out of your hair... I promise to be back tomorrow and I'll call if anything happens..."

Janet looked as if she wanted to argue. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "I'll go report to the General while you call Daniel and make sure it's okay..."

Jack nodded, trying to conceal his sigh of relief. The moment Janet was out of the infirmary, he got dressed and went to her office to use the phone. He dialed Daniel's number, but after a few rings, it switched to the answering machine.

"Daniel...? It's Jack, if you're there, pick up the phone... please." Jack bit into his lower lip, feeling worry knot his stomach. He waited patiently, but there was no answer. Shaking his head he hung up. Daniel had given him the key to his new apartment... Jack *could* go there... Janet didn't need to know that Daniel hadn't picked up the phone and Jack was really worried about him. He could go there, let himself in and if Daniel wasn't home at the moment, he could wait there for him. They really needed to talk, as much as Jack would love to avoid it.

It proved surprisingly easy to get out of the Mountain, get an airman to drive him first to his own home to get a few articles of clothing, then to Daniel's place where he sent the car back to the base. He tried calling Daniel again from his cell phone, but this time he didn't even get the answering machine... Jack refused to worry more than he already was, refused to remember another time when he hadn't been able to reach Daniel, when he'd found him on the balcony...

Jack shook his head and let himself through the outer door. The interior was annoyingly light compared to the late evening outside. Jack hoisted up his overnight bag and took the elevator up to Daniel's floor. He met no one on the way and when he rang the bell, he got no answer from Daniel. Jack tried knocking as well. Maybe Daniel was out?

With a deep breath, Jack pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Daniel had better be alright, or Jack was going to kill him. He couldn't keep taking it... couldn't keep handling that Daniel got hurt, died... addicted... died...

Shaking the sinister thoughts he entered an equally dark apartment. Setting down his bag, Jack continued into the apartment. He turned to look at the phone and noticed that the cord was dangling from the receiver and the answering machine had been switched off. Daniel obviously hadn't been interested in talking. Now Jack was *really* worried.

As he walked through the dark living room, he nearly missed the curled up shape on the couch. Jack debated with himself whether or not he should wake the other man. With a sigh he went and turned on a lamp in the corner of the room, the soft light wasn't blinding, but it was enough to illuminate the room to an extent where he could wake up Daniel without giving the man a heart attack. He reached out and gently nudged Daniel's shoulder. Jack couldn't help smiling as he noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep wearing his glasses.

Blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him and for a moment Daniel smiled up at him, then things seemed to catch up and he sat up abruptly, causing Jack to back off. The look in Daniel's eyes was... frightening.

Daniel seemed to crawl into the corner of the couch, as if even the space between them wasn't enough, that being in the same room with Jack was still too close. Jack understood it perfectly, though to him it was the other way around. He kept remembering what it had been like to be held tight and touched the way Daniel had while under the influence of the pollen. Sad thing was that Jack was more than sure that he would never feel it again. That Daniel could never quite get past it all and at least re-establish their friendship. Jack realized that somehow he had to make Daniel understand that alien drug or not, he would have let Daniel do it. Though... maybe he'd have chosen a more suitable place than the shower on base.

"Look... Daniel, about..."

Daniel shook his head, face flushed. "I'm so sorry, Jack... I..." Daniel shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Sorry about what?"

Daniel still avoided eye contact. "Jack... Please, I... I don't want to talk about this..."

Jack bit his lip for a moment, then decided that if he were to salvage *anything* he'd have to move and think fast. "Daniel, please... I'm sorry if you really regret it, but..."

Daniel's head snapped up, blue eye widening. "No! I mean... what?" He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, knocking his glasses askew, but seemed not to notice.

Jack caught himself as he reached out to right the glasses, Daniel flinching and watching him with surprise. Halting, Jack sighed, then lowered the arm, resting his hands in his lap. Was he the fool for thinking he could have more or hoping for at least going back to they way things *had* been before?

"Daniel... just... let me call the base and ask Janet to send someone for me. I'm sorry for..." For what? That things hadn't worked out for the better, yes, that he couldn't ever have Daniel that way again, yes. But most of all... he was sorry that their friendship had been damaged, probably beyond repair. He'd managed to fight off everyone else, but the moment Daniel had showed up in the shower, Jack had caved. He wasn't so stupid he didn't know why, but he was torn between telling Daniel that and just running away.

"I don't understand why you came here..." Daniel mumbled, his eyes downcast.

"You're... you're my friend, Daniel, but if necessary, I'll spend the night on the base instead... it's what Fraiser wanted anyway... I just thought..." What? That Daniel might need to be assured that everything was still okay between them when it obviously wasn't? Jack sighed internally. He wasn't exactly doing a brilliant job at that.

Shaking his head, Jack finally stood and went over to the phone. He put his hand on the receiver, but didn't lift it off its hook.

"How can you trust me enough to come back here?" Daniel's voice was so low that Jack almost didn't hear the words.

Jack turned around, frowning at the other man. "I trust you more than any one I know, Daniel."

Daniel finally lifted his head and the confusion in his eyes burned Jack more than anything else could ever have. "I ra...," Daniel began, then shook his head and tried again. "What I did to you was clearly against what you could ever have wanted if you hadn't been influenced by that damned pollen."

"Daniel, was I fighting you off?" Jack asked, keeping his voice low and not moving from where he was standing.

"Of course not, the pollen..." Daniel argued, his gestures short and abrupt.

"The pollen only seemed to affect everyone else," Jack mused.

"You passed out," Daniel continued, his voice raising a little.

"I wasn't reacting to the pheromones," Jack explained, trying to remember some of the things the Doc had told him. "Basically, the only thing that was off the charts, was my endorphin level," he said with a shrug.

Daniel eyed him suspiciously. "Are you saying you weren't attracted to any of the offers made towards you? Maybe I was just there when it peaked, the moment *you* reacted to it."

Jack shook his head again. "I seemed to pass out because you were *that* good." Jack immediately regretted his words, as he watched Daniel pale. "Seriously, Daniel, endorphins make you happy, endorphins make you tired, sated... and my levels were so high that it was no wonder I passed out."

"But even that's not normal," Daniel said, slightly exasperated.

"Oh, I hope not," Jack said with a small smile. "I can't believe I had that good sex and then just passed out."

"Goo-good?" Daniel went from pale to flushed in zero point six, much to Jack's amusement.

"Yeah, good sex," Jack replied, trying to keep the conversation light enough to get through it. He couldn't let Daniel think he'd raped him. Which he hadn't -- at least not in Jack's eyes. "You know what?" he asked.

"Um... n-no?" Daniel still looked perfectly floundered.

"Every time someone hit on me, groped me, I wondered what the hell was going on -- when Fraiser explained the pheromone thing I thought you weren't reacting to it at all." Jack slowly took his hand off the phone, wondering if he should go back to the couch and sit down. Still, he should probably give Daniel a moment more to understand. "Do you know how that made me feel?" he finally asked.

Daniel shook his head, obviously not trusting his voice or maybe simply not knowing how to respond to that question.

Well, here goes, Jack thought to himself. He had to tell the other man now... besides, the damage had been done -- he couldn't make it any worse by telling Daniel how he felt... how he'd felt for a long time. "I was disappointed," Jack admitted.

"You... you were disappointed that I...?" Daniel slowly shook his head in disbelief.

Jack nodded. "I was being selfish, Daniel, I'm sorry." He had to think about what Daniel wanted and it seemed as much as Daniel had wanted him earlier, now that the effect of the pollen had worn off, Jack had to face the truth. Had to admit to himself that as much as he wanted Daniel, it didn't seem to work the other way around. "I've liked you a *lot* for a very long time," Jack tried to explain.

Daniel looked at him, confusion shining from his eyes and demeanor. "I... I like you too, Jack."

Sighing deeply, Jack tried again. "No, Daniel. I mean, I *really* like you... a *lot*."

Daniel frowned and if it wasn't for the fact that Jack was getting slightly frustrated with his thick-headedness, he might have considered it cute. Just as Jack was about to give up, Daniel raised both his eyebrows and the blue eyes widened in shock.

"You mean you...?" Daniel blinked a few times, quickly.

Jack closed his eyes. Well, that was his answer to that. Jack turned and picked up the phone, taking a deep breath before he moved to dial the number for Cheyenne Mountain. Well, this had been a mistake of grand proportions.

He hadn't gotten through more than half the phone number before he heard the tone being disconnected. Jack looked at the hand that had landed where the receiver belonged. Raising an eyebrow he turned a little, and found Daniel right next to him.

Daniel was looking at his own hand, almost as if his actions had come as a surprise to him as well.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Jack was surprised that his voice came out steadier than he felt.

"Don't..." Daniel hesitated for a moment. "Are you telling me you didn't feel any urge to be with any of the others?"

Jack merely nodded.

"Are you telling me that it wasn't because I was there at the point where you needed to give in?"

"I didn't feel a need to give into anyone until you kissed me," Jack admitted. "I was still annoyed that I couldn't walk the halls of the SGC without getting groped or pinched or leered at... and through some strange fluke, it seemed like you were immune to it, so..."

"How long?" Daniel asked, his voice almost too low for Jack to hear.

Jack finally turned all the way, facing Daniel. He was still careful not to touch, but he was hyperaware of the closeness, less than a few inches between them. "You're asking if this began today or if I've...?"

Daniel didn't answer, didn't lift his head to look at Jack, but simply gave a minute nod.

"Sometimes it feels like forever..." Jack admitted.

"When did you realize it?" Daniel finally spoke.

"There's a difference between realizing and accepting," Jack said with a small smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Jack said with a nod. "I think deep down I realized years ago... the awareness? The acceptance of it? I think it grew stronger every time we lost you," Jack admitted. It still stung to think of all the times he'd thought Daniel lost for good.

"You never said anything," Daniel continued. Neither man had moved an inch and Jack so wanted Daniel to at least look at him.

"I wanted to... the last time..." Jack swallowed to clear his throat. "The last time... when you came back you didn't remember... you didn't remember me." It felt as if his lungs were burning, and breathing seemed to have become a problem as well.

There was no answer from Daniel and Jack knew he needed to step back or he would just grab the other man and hug the life out of him. Turning from Daniel, he walked across the living room, looking out the window, into the darkness of night.

"Jack... I've been back for months..." Daniel's answer was a mere whisper, somewhere right behind Jack. "I remember pretty much everything now... have for quite a while."

"I know," Jack admitted.

"And still you didn't tell me." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"I wasn't exactly the most pleasant person before you... ascended, Daniel. I figured by the time you remembered that as well, you would put some distance between us again." Jack shrugged, reluctant to turn around.

"What about now?"

Jack shook his head. "When you did what you did in the shower today... it was the pollen talking... I know you're straight."

"I... I don't," Daniel answered, the frown was almost audible.

Jack turned his head. "You don't what?"

"I don't know..." Daniel trailed off. "I don't know if I'm straight."

Jack raised an eyebrow and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I..." Daniel looked at him in confusion. "I've had this feeling... especially since I came back, though I suspect it might have started even before... I ascended."

"What?"

"I keep having these... impulses and I've gotten so used to just ignoring them, stuffing them back into the darkest parts of my mind." Daniel shrugged. "Maybe that's why I was able to fight the ...urge at first, Jack."

"What?" Jack was beginning to repeat himself and he knew it, but he felt as confused as Daniel looked. Still, the other man was frowning, nose scrunched up.

"Because I'm used to it," Daniel tried to explain, looking more than a little lost. "I think when the pollen began working; I kept fighting it because I've grown used to fighting it."

"You're saying you kept your hands off me *because* you wanted me?" Jack blinked a few times, rapidly. Trust Daniel to try to use logic to get out of it. No matter how weird the logic.

"It's all gone?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"What's gone?" Jack shook himself mentally, trying to get back on track.

"The ah... pheromone thing," Daniel elaborated.

"Er... yeah, Doc says I'm okay, just wants me to take it easy for a few days." Jack frowned. "Daniel?"

"Sorry, Jack, I'm just testing..." the younger man trailed off and shrugged.

"Testing?" Jack bit his lower lip. Maybe it he hadn't been wrong. Maybe it couldn't all be 'blamed' on the pollen. Letting silent prayer fly, he stepped forward, cupped Daniel's face and kissed him. Nothing extreme, just a light kiss on the lips. Jack pulled back, or rather, tried to. Looking down he found Daniel's fingers curled into his shirt, keeping him in place. Looking back up, he watched Daniel's face, the blue eyes closed and the lips slightly parted.

"Daniel?" Jack wasn't sure what to say, but even in the low lighting of the room, he could see the flushed cheeks and the tip of the tongue that slipped out to wet the lips. Before Jack could stop himself, he leaned in again, this time keeping the pressure up for a little longer, though still keeping his lips closed. It was better than it had been in the shower, Jack realized. He'd felt as if he'd been drowning when Daniel had kissed him then. This was so much better, a slow burning need rolling through him.

When they finally parted, both men were shaking a little and neither seemed to want to let go. Jack shook his head and smiled a little before he pulled Daniel into a tight hug, burying his face in against Daniel's neck with an audible sigh.

They stood like that for a long time, hands straying a little now and then. Jack reveled in the fact that he was allowed to touch. He kept stroking his hands up and down Daniel's back, feeling the muscles flex with each caress.

Daniel was strangely shy compared to their first round; then again, Jack liked it even more this way. Then it hit him. Right, Daniel hadn't ever done this sort of stuff before. Jack chuckled. For a first time he'd managed *just* fine.

Daniel's fingers flexed, kneading Jack's back and shoulders. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt.

"I just realized that you managed nicely for your first time," Jack answered easily, letting his hands stray a little lower, fingertips slipping below the waistband of Daniel's jeans. He almost laughed out loud when he felt the heat from Daniel's face against his neck.

"I... I never imagined the first time like that," Daniel mumbled.

Jack chanced slipping his fingers a little lower, quite happy that Daniel had chosen to wear fairly loose jeans. Daniel didn't seem to mind either.

"So... you imagined our first time?" Jack asked easily, lightly digging his fingers into Daniel's ass, causing him to press against Jack.

"Uh-huh," Daniel moaned.

Jack tried to control his breathing, but his arousal was making it harder and harder to think. A whimper escaped him and Jack bit hard into his lower lip.

"Jack?" Daniel's question came out breathlessly, nearly inaudible.

"Mmmm?" Jack turned his head a little, nuzzling the warm skin of Daniel's neck, feeling how shivers ran through his body.

"Would you do me a favor?" Daniel's fingers dug into Jack's back and he could feel how nervous Daniel was.

Jack pulled back a little, looking at Daniel, who was breathing fast but didn't look down. "Anything, Daniel, just ask."

"Even ground," Daniel began. "We need... to start from even ground."

Jack frowned. "Even ground?" He had no idea what Daniel was talking about.

Daniel bit his lower lip, blushing deeply. Pulling Jack closer again, he mumbled, "I want you to do to me what I did... to you."

"Daniel?" Jack frowned. Not that he didn't want to, but he had to be perfectly sure about this.

"I mean it, Jack. Please..." Daniel muzzled Jack's cheek.

Jack sighed. "Daniel, don't do this because you think you owe me," he warned. It scared him that Daniel would offer himself for that reason.

Daniel pulled back and looked at him. He looked as if he was going to say something, but seemed to change his mind, leaning in and capturing Jack's mouth in a searing kiss. This time there was no holding back and Jack was surprised, trying to keep up with Daniel, who was almost eating him alive.

When Daniel pulled back with a gasp, Jack looked at him, completely out of breath. Daniel was panting like he'd run a marathon, his lips red and slightly swollen. He watched Jack with a slightly glazed look in his eyes, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

Jack groaned. "Jeez, Daniel... you're..." he shook his head and dove in for another kiss. It seemed almost as if something had burst, because all of the sudden Daniel was frantically pulling at Jack's shirt, trying to get it off him.

Chuckling, Jack broke the kiss and let Daniel pull the shirt up and over his head. "Slow down, Daniel," he moaned as Daniel's mouth found his again, and he realized he was hopelessly behind on the removal of clothes. Not wanting to let Daniel get too far ahead, Jack slipped his hands around Daniel's waist and started undoing the jeans, all the while backing Daniel towards the nearest flat surface; the couch.

Daniel squirmed and broke their kiss. "Bed, Jack -- not the couch."

Jack laughed. "Think you can make it that far?"

For a moment Daniel seemed to give the question some serious thought, then he cocked his head to the side. "Promise me you'll do me," he prompted.

Jack shook his head. "I won't *do* you, Daniel," he answered. There was no way he'd just have sex with Daniel like that.

Daniel was about to back away, surprise clearly written across his face.

Jack knew his smile had to be slightly on the sappy side. "I wanna make love to you," he crooned.

Daniel's eyes widened and he began chuckling, finally letting loose and laughing openly. "God, Jack... have you listened to yourself lately?"

"It's not my fault," Jack defended himself while he maneuvered Daniel towards the bedroom.

"No?" Daniel asked, trying to walk and kiss Jack at the same time, making them bump their noses, causing them both to laugh again.

"Nope," Jack grinned. "It's entirely your fault," he snorted as he pushed the door to the bedroom open, gently getting the both of them through the opening. "I'm only ever this way around you."

Daniel snorted and started working on Jack's pants. They kept getting in the way of each other. Their laughter mingled with kisses; sometimes quick, sometimes longer, lingering and very wet kisses.

Jack eventually managed to get out of his own clothes, pushing Daniel down on the bed, watching with amazement as the other man landed on his back, looking slightly dazed up at him, only wearing his boxers and a huge grin.

Shaking his head, Jack enjoyed the view for a moment, until Daniel pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm feeling a little lonely down here," Daniel grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the view for a moment," Jack said.

Daniel lifted his hips a little and wriggled. There was no way Jack could ignore just *how* interested Daniel was at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it," Jack laughed. "You got anything we can use for lube?"

Daniel sat back up, for a moment forgetting Jack's question as his eyes widened. Jack looked down; following Daniel's gaze and couldn't help grinning a bit. "Don't worry -- I'll stop if you want me to and I'll be careful."

Daniel looked up for a moment, giving him a shy smile. Jack stayed perfectly still as Daniel scooted forward on the bed, tentatively reaching for Jack's hip, pulling him a little closer to the bed.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Daniel's scrutiny. "Damn it, Daniel. It's old, yes, but it's not one of your artifacts."

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel tentatively reached out and ran a finger down the length of Jack's cock. Jack in turn had to grab onto Daniel's shoulders to stay upright. The sensation was almost too much right at that moment.

"Daniel," Jack warned. The only thing that got him was a slightly mischievous smile as Daniel curled his long fingers around the shaft, gently squeezing. "Daniel..." Jack repeated, closing his eyes, concentrating on *not* coming. The feeling was intense and all he could hear for a moment was the rush of blood through his own veins. "Unless you're willing to wait with the grand performance till later, I suggest you stop *right* now."

Daniel pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned, looking up at Jack with an apologetic expression.

"It's just, I can't get ready again as fast as I'd like to, so please don't test my self control like that," Jack said with a grin.

"Sorry," mumbled Daniel, reaching out again, slowly running his hands up over Jack's abs, causing Jack to close his eyes for a moment, utterly lost in the sensations rushing through his body. He opened his eyes again and looked down, smiling as he watched Daniel kneeling on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to plant a small, reverent kiss on Jack's chest.

Jack caressed the bare shoulders, silently expressing his appreciation of Daniel's physique. "Oma put you back together just nicely, huh?" Jack commented as he kept up his touching, just because he liked the slide of skin under his fingers and the feel of muscles and strength.

Daniel smiled up at him. "I work out regularly," he protested.

"Mmm-huh," Jack answered noncommittally, tilting Daniel's head back and kissing him again, murmuring his approval into Daniel's mouth as he coaxed Daniel's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it. It seemed to be doing things to Daniel that Jack couldn't even have imagined, because he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and generally seemed to be trying to crawl inside Jack's skin.

Trying hard to clear his mind for a moment, Jack finally let go and pulled back, feeling how Daniel nearly fell off the bed, trying to follow, more than just reluctant to let go. It seemed that Jack had been right when he'd risked this. Daniel *had* been blaming himself for what happened, obviously worried that Jack hadn't given his consent to the earlier shower adventure. Well, if he needed this kind of assurance, Jack was sure as hell not going to turn him down.

"Lube," he repeated.

Daniel blinked, looking a little confused. "Um... massage oil?" he asked.

"Not if we're using condoms," Jack admonished.

Daniel froze. "I don't have any..." He looked up at Jack, shrugging.

"Don't look at me -- I wasn't expecting to get any," Jack answered with a grin.

Daniel snorted. "So...?"

"We did without earlier, I think we can do without right now," Jack argued. "I doubt you'll find anyone who gets tested more often for *everything* than we do."

Daniel nodded and rolled over, got to his hands and knees and crawled to the head of the bed. Jack groaned as he watched the boxers stretch nicely over Daniel's ass.

Daniel put his glasses on the top of the bedside table and opened the drawer, took out a bottle and turned, obviously to see what was bothering Jack. Following Jack's gaze, he gave an experimental shake of his backside. Jack bit his lower lip, staring at it. Damn, but he wanted to do to Daniel what Daniel had done to him earlier and he wanted to make it just as good. Hopefully even better.

Blushing, Daniel sat down in the middle of the bed. "Jack, did you just...?"

"Of course," Jack answered absentmindedly.

"Oh..." Daniel looked as if he wasn't sure if he should be scared or flattered by Jack watching his ass with such focus.

Jack grinned, still standing at the foot of the bed. He pointed at Daniel's boxers. "Don't you feel a *little* overdressed?"

Daniel looked down as if he was seeing the boxers for the first time. "Um..." he began.

Jack shook his head and crawled up the bed, slowly. He couldn't help smiling as he watched Daniel's eyes widen when he watched Jack come closer and closer. With a chuckle, Jack stopped right in front of him, still on his hands and knees, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. Daniel followed him when Jack pulled back, blue eyes half closed in pleasure and lips slightly parted.

To Jack he looked like the perfect sin.

With a moan Jack leaned forward again, pushing Daniel onto his back and more or less blanketing the other man with his body. He relaxed a little when Daniel willingly lay down, hands roaming up and down over Jack's back. Lifting up a little, Jack hooked two fingers under the elastic of Daniel's boxers and pulled them down.

With muffled laughter they managed to get them down far enough for Daniel to simply kick them off, without Jack having to move too much. The clash of full skin against skin was almost too much for Jack. Trying to drown his moans, he went back to lazily kissing Daniel, who enthusiastically tried to coax him into more... faster... not that Jack would let him. The first round in the shower had been good and fairly quick. This time he wanted to make sure that Daniel enjoyed it beyond anything, to make him understand that Jack wanted this as often as possible.

Daniel managed to squirm around until he was lying on his stomach, stretched out on the bed. Jack didn't need to have directions explained to him and grabbed the bottle that had been pushed to the side of the bed. He poured the oil into his hands to warm it up and slowly spread it out on Daniel's back, reveling in the shivers he could feel running through Daniel's body.

"Hurry up," Daniel muttered from where he was hiding his face against the crook of his arm.

"Shush," Jack admonished as he smoothed the slick substance down over the small of Daniel's back. With each movement he circled a little lower, finally running his hands slowly down over Daniel's ass, feeling the muscles contracting under his fingers. "Relax, Daniel..." he whispered.

Daniel let out a deep sigh, but tried to do as he was told. Lifting his hips a little, he managed to get his knees pulled up under him. Jack smiled as he teasingly ran the tip of his index finger down through the cleft, barely brushing against the tight opening. Daniel whimpered and pushed back a little.

Jack repeated the caress over and over again until he could feel Daniel's body shaking almost violently. "Jack, please..."

Taking pity on his friend, Jack poured a little more oil into the palm of his hand, warming it a little before he drizzled it into the cleft, chasing it with his finger. He pushed against the puckered hole and managed to slip half a finger inside before he felt the muscles tightening around it.

Mumbling assuring little words to Daniel, Jack waited until Daniel was relaxing again before he carried on. He had no idea how long he kept it up, but Jack eventually had three fingers pushed inside and Daniel was pushing hard back against his hand, every movement making the younger man moan deep in his throat.

"Jack...?" Daniel's voice was low and breathless when Jack pulled his fingers out, slowly and carefully.

"Patience," Jack promised as he poured more oil out to cover his almost painful erection. The sensation of the slick oil against his skin was close to torture, but Jack bit his lower lip and made sure he had used enough.

"Turn over," Jack told Daniel, nudging the nearest hip.

Daniel managed to lift his head, giving Jack a confused look. "I thought... I mean, I thought you wanted it this way..."

Jack shook his head with a wide grin. "On your back," he ordered, watching as Daniel reluctantly rolled over, his flushed cock nearly flat against the toned abs. For a moment he wondered if perhaps he should help Daniel relax a little. With a grin, he leaned down and swiped his tongue over the tip of Daniel's cock.

Daniel's hips came up as a reflex, and Jack found himself with a nose-ful of curly pubic hair. He couldn't help laughing as he looked up to find Daniel watching him, eyes wide with surprise. Jack decided that yes, Daniel *did* need to relax a little more. He placed his hands flat against Daniel's belly and slid his mouth down over the heated flesh, feeling it throb and twitch in his mouth.

Hands ghosted down over Jack's head and with a smile, Jack lifted one hand and caught Daniel's fingers in his, bringing them down to rest on Jack's head. He wasn't disappointed when a moment later, Daniel's fingers twined in his hair, urging him to do something... anything.

Finding a rhythm, Jack made sure that it was as good for Daniel as it was for him. Just the right amount of sucking and the right amount of tongue and he had Daniel shaking and egging him on. Jack was amazed to find just *how* vocal Daniel was in bed. He'd hardly said a word when he'd taken Jack in the shower, but right at the moment he varied between begging and threatening Jack and just a moment before he came, Daniel switched into some archaic language, the words a jumble as they left his lips.

Jack kept swallowing until he was almost afraid he'd done some kind of damage, because Daniel stayed on his back, eyes closed and completely boneless. Still, the blissful smile on Daniel's face was a pretty good indication that Jack had done more than just well.

With a small grin, Jack leaned up and stole a quick kiss. Daniel hardly reacted and Jack nodded to himself. It was better this way, to have Daniel completely relaxed. His own need had dipped into the uncomfortable territory, his balls heavy and his cock felt as if it was on fire.

Jack lifted Daniel's legs up, slipping his hands under Daniel's ass and maneuvering the man into position. Not exactly the easiest task, as Daniel still acted utterly boneless.

Arranging Daniel to his own satisfaction, Jack sat back on his knees, watching the display in front of him. Just for the fun of it, he reached out and picked up one of Daniel's hands and let it fall back onto the mattress. Nope, no reaction whatsoever.

"Are you still with me?" Jack asked with a grin, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Unhhhhhh..."

"How articulate," Jack teased as he slipped a finger down between Daniel's legs, making sure that Daniel was still nicely slick and open. After the spur of the moment blow job, the man was so relaxed Jack was pretty sure he could just do with him what he wanted and Daniel would never notice. That, however, was not what Jack was after. He wanted Daniel to remember every little thing. And to want it again.

Best thing about a boneless archaeologist in bed was that Jack could just push his legs up and get into position. "Daniel?"

"Mmmmmm," Daniel had thrown an arm over his eyes, his breathing still a little on the fast side.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack just needed to be one hundred and ten percent sure that he was doing the right thing... for the both of them.

Daniel finally managed to lift his arm and look up at Jack. "I... I do want you to," he said, perhaps a little pale.

"Trust me?" Jack asked.

Daniel smiled, seemingly remembering that that had been his own words of reassurance to Jack in the shower. He merely nodded.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, getting himself back under full control. He didn't want to make the mistake of coming before he was where he was supposed to be.

"Mphf... won't fit," Daniel commented as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I'm not that big," Jack said with a grin. "Besides, I had three fingers up your ass earlier."

"Oh... that was what it was," came the snarky reply.

Jack rolled his eyes. Trust Daniel to get over post coital bliss in no time. "Lie down and relax," he told Daniel.

"Okay." Daniel did as he was told and for a moment Jack wondered if he could use that tactic in the field. Then again -- having sex before going into danger... while it held a certain appeal, Jack knew it'd never work.

Biting into his lower lip, Jack pushed the head of his cock carefully against Daniel's opening. It was easier than he'd expected to breach the muscle, but he was careful to listen and look for any indications that Daniel might not be enjoying it. Not that he had needed to worry.

"Jack... stop teasing already," Daniel groaned, his body almost shaking.

"Shush," Jack forced out. A little further and... Damn it was tight, but so very good. "Daniel, relax... *please*" Jack was halfway in and it felt as if he was trying to push an elephant through a keyhole.

A mewl left Daniel's lips, but suddenly he seemed to get the idea as he pushed back, his muscles suddenly working *for* Jack instead of against. The result was instantly apparent, as Jack slid forward, suddenly buried to the root.

Both men seemed to stop breathing for a moment, then Jack let out his breath explosively. "Daniel..." he whispered, his voice low and raw.

"Oh God... Jack, please..." Daniel gasped. "Please *move*!"

Jack had no idea where he got his control, but he managed to start moving, to pull back, almost out of the heat of Daniel's body, to only slowly push back in again. Jack leaned forward and caught Daniel's open and panting mouth in a rough and bruising kiss that Daniel was more than willing to return tenfold.

Rolling his hips, Jack managed to get the angle right for his second thrust and for a moment he feared he'd have to peel Daniel off the ceiling or go apologize to the neighbors... Daniel's voice rose at least a few decibel as Jack hit his prostate. With an almost evil grin, Jack did it again... and again, reveling in how vocal Daniel was, how he writhed, begged and threatened Jack to get him to carry on.

"Daniel, won't be able to hold out much longer," Jack gasped eventually, not sure how long they'd kept it up, but judging from Daniel's face and the fact that the man was hard again, he figured neither of them were too far from the edge.

The litany of 'Pleasepleaseplease' told Jack all he needed and as Daniel's fingers dug into Jack's shoulders and his heels into Jack's back, Jack reached down between them, taking Daniel's cock in a rough grip. It didn't take more than two strokes and warm wetness spattered Jack's chest.

Jack gripped Daniel's hips and thrust forward a few more times until the pressure in his balls built almost painfully, then let go of every ounce of control he'd kept up so far and almost cried out as he emptied himself inside Daniel's shivering body.

Somehow Jack managed pull out of Daniel, much to the younger man's mumbled regrets, to wipe them down with the edge of the comforter, push said comforter off the bed and maneuver the both of them under the sheets. A second later he had his arms full of a strong, warm and *very* friendly Dr. Jackson... not that Jack was complaining... never in a million years.

Daniel mumbled something against Jack's neck and Jack sleepily opened his eyes. "Wha'?" he asked.

"Again," Daniel repeated as he lifted his head a little.

Jack groaned theatrically. "I've created a monster."

"Mmmm, poor little you," snarked Daniel, though his voice was low and sated. "I didn't mean *now* you ass... later."

"And tomorrow." Jack rubbed his cheek against Daniel's soft hair.

"And the day after tomorrow," yawned Daniel.

"That too," Jack said, feeling his smile widen.

"Oh... and Jack?" Daniel pushed and nuzzled until he was lying halfway on top of Jack.

"Mmmphf." Damn, Daniel wasn't exactly the lightest blanket. Jack slipped one hand down to possessively grab Daniel's ass.

"Stay away from alien flowers, okay?"

Jack chuckled. "Okay." He couldn't help smiling happily as Daniel turned his head and gave him a long slow kiss as a reward. No one could say that Colonel Jack O'Neill was incapable of following orders when properly motivated.

The End


End file.
